The HeartShaped Mask
by drumlinedude
Summary: Majora and Luna are two kids living in the Lost Village.  They have been chosen from a very young age to participate in a sacrifice to their goddess Din to keep her wrath in check, except the two are in love and they plan to escape their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming of Age**

**Volume 1**

**The Heart-Shaped Mask**

Luna sat alone on her mat in her tree house, it was dark out and she was still recovering from the day's festivities. It was the day Luna and her childhood friend Majora became 16 years old. She did not have time to rejoice for making it to 16 years of age along side her best friend, she was thinking about the next week. The village elders had chose Luna and Majora to become sacrifices to their goddess Din, to keep her wrath in check from destroying the Earth.

Luna and Majora seemed to be the perfect fit: they met all the requirements. They had reached the age of adulthood, had never given themselves to someone, and above all. They had never been in love.

As far as the elders knew.

Majora and Luna had indeed been in love. For many years now, but they kept it a secret from everybody, for they had been chosen for the sacrifice since when they were very young. But now the day had come, and Luna was trying to prepare herself for the sacrifice. But it was all in vain.

She held a moon's tear, an asteroid that falls from one of the moon's great craters. The sacrifice not only satisfied Din, but would seal Luna's wants and passions inside of an object, which was why they could never be in love with anyone. It puts the sacrifice in jeopardy. The moons tear was Luna's object. Majora's was an ancient mask that he recovered deep within the lost woods from which they lived.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted as the vines covering her doorway were pushed aside, and Majora walked in, his light purple skin gleamed a little in the moonlight that streamed in through the doorway.

"Hey… How are you doing?" He sat on the mat next to her.

"I'm doing okay. I suppose. Did anybody see you on your way over?" She asked quietly.

Majora smiled cunningly. "Does anybody ever?" His gaze shifted from her face to her moon's tear. He then got up and grabbed a cloth, he proceeded to cover the moon's tear and place it on the floor gently. He then sat next to her and put his arm around her and grabbed her hand.

"You're not okay. I know it." He held her close. He caught a tear roll down her cheek, which was even more of a pale blue than her skin usually was.

He turned up her chin so they could look into each other's light yellow eyes.

"No." She said firmly.

"No what?" He asked.

She pulled her head away slowly and looked away but pressed her self more against him and pulled his arm all the way around her.

"I know what you're thinking and we're not doing it."

"What!" He said innocently, even though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Majora!" She turned around to face him. "We can't run away! This ritual is so vital to the village. We are the only ones who have been prepared for it."

"Why?" He said accusingly, he stood up and proceeded to pace. "Why were we chosen? Why do we have to go through this? It's terrible! It's absolutely horrible! I hate it!" He stopped and gazed out the doorway. "I… I don't want to do this anymore."

She looked at him. "Soon we won't have to…"

"Don't say that!" He whipped around. "Are you really that excited about _death_?"

The room grew quiet for almost a minute.

"We're not just dying to die, we're dying for a bigger cause." She said solemnly, looking at the floor.

"We are dying for a reason that might not even be real." He said and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"You've seen the archives! You've seen the objects from the past sacrifices! The variety of gleaming, passion-filled objects." Her voice trailed off.

Majora crossed over to her, sat and grabbed her hands looking into her eyes.

"Luna. Would you rather spend eternity apart? As objects on a shelf? Or would you rather start _our_ life?"

She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever.

She whispered, "I love you."

Majora smiled, "I love you too."

The next hour and a half was spent discussing when they would make their escape. The date and time were settled upon. The night before the ritual, they would leave at the midnight hour, when the moon is highest in the sky and the stars shine brightest.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, it's vital we act like there is nothing different." Majora explained.

"Okay." She said.

"Hey." He said. "It'll be okay." He then brought her close, and he pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away with wide, shining eyes.

"What- what was that?" She asked almost excitedly.

"I don't know, but it felt right." He answered.

She put her hand on the back of his head, bringing him closer. She then did the same as he did, and she continued for the next minute.

They then pulled away from each other, staring wildly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said, at the exact same time, almost as if it was planned.

They shared a smile, and he left.

As soon as he hit the ground of the forest, she missed him. They had just created the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Run**

**Volume 2**

**The Heart-Shaped Mask**

"Hey, you there?" Majora knocked on the wood next to Luna's door opening.

"Yes, yes, come in." Luna said in an excited tone.

Majora entered in quickly, barely brushing away the vines covering Luna's door opening to her tree house. He had a satchel slung across his shoulder, and wore the traditional brown pants with moccasins. Which were only used for long distance travel. His light purple skin gleamed in the moonlight, and his yellow eyes were aglow.

She immediately got up from her things, went over and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." She said quietly.

"Are you ready?" He replied with a smile.

"Almost, just pulling a few little things together." She left the embrace and went back to packing her things.

Majora went up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, he put his head next to hers to look at what she was putting together. There were some little things lying upon the table. A small water jug, a few articles of clothing, she then pulled a small knife with a stone blade and engraved wooden hilt from a leafen envelope and put it in her bag.

"Do you have everything?" He asked.

She turned around, looked at him, and smiled. He put his arms around her. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Okay." She put the bag around her shoulder. "I'm ready."

He then brought her in close and kissed her.

"I still can't get over that." She said. Her light blue face was beaming almost to the point of a glow.

"Me either." He replied.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Majora broke the silence.

"We need to go." He said coolly.

"I know." She replied.

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door quietly.

They moved through the village with extreme secrecy, they didn't awake anybody from what the two could see or hear.

Majora and Luna made it to the edge of the village; they stopped for only a brief moment. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

Then they ran into the Lost Woods.

They sprinted for as long as they could. Almost half an hour had passed before they slowed to a mild jog. The moon was almost to the horizon.

"Stop." Majora said suddenly.

"What is it? Are you worried for me? I can keep going!" She seemed to say all in one breath.

"No." He said. "It's time."

Majora laid his satchel on the ground and pulled out two objects from it. Luna's eyes widened as she stared at the two objects.

They were the Sun and Moon mask, the wedding rings of their people.

"Where did you get those?" She asked bewildered.

"I stole them from the archives," he said. "If we happen to get caught, they'll see we're married, and maybe our lives will be spared. Here."

They both went down on their knees before each other, saying no words. Luna picked up the Sun Mask and Majora picked up the Moon mask. Then they exchanged with each other.

Each mask seemed to pulsate as it was received; the love from the two had filled up the objects, they looked from the masks to each other, they stared into each other's eyes. There was nothing left to say, but if there was, they would have known what the other would say before they even said it.

They then put their respective masks in their satchels and stood up. They stared at each other smiling for a long while, and then embraced one another.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

By now the moon was halfway set and the sun was starting to rise. They continued to hold one another.

_Boom! Boom! Boom, boom, boom, boom! Boom! Boom! Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

Majora looked in the direction toward their village, and Luna gasped. He turned and stared at Luna with a look that was ready for blood.

"Run." He ordered.

As soon as Luna heard her village's tribal drums, she knew they were in danger. She picked up her satchel and fled further into the woods.

Majora pulled up his pant leg to reveal a short sword strapped to his calf. He pulled it out. It had a wooden hilt with a red jewel embroidered by yellow engravings. Another stolen object from his villages' archives.

_Kokiri Sword. Don't fail me now. Let them come. _He thought

"We will face the black demons together."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow Beasts**

**Volume 3**

**The Heart-Shaped Mask**

Majora stood at the ready. He knew Luna was far ahead of him, he held the Kokiri sword like it was a natural extension of his arm, in a stance that was ready to fight.

And win.

Before long he could start seeing glimpses of darting creatures in between the trees of the wood. He knew their attack patterns: three on one. They never fought fair, which was probably why they were so good. Majora turned every which way trying to figure out which one would attack first.

He didn't anticipate they would attack in pairs.

Two leapt out at him from the darkness, but Majora was expecting some kind of offense. He quickly sidestepped it although he was still caught off balance and fell to the ground. As all three got up and started pacing around each other in a circle, going round and round, Majora really got a good look at the black creatures.

They looked like crouched over humanoids. Their skin seemed wrinkled and was all black. They had two small legs and two very long arms, and appeared to walk on all fours. Each limb had four long skinny digits. The head was the most bizarre. It was flat, like a very large plate with what appeared to be engravings on it. It appeared to be their only receptor for there was no nose, eyes, ears, or mouth that Majora could see. The creatures also had very long manes protruding from their necks.

After Majora had carefully examined the creatures he came up with a plan, one of them dove after him; he grabbed the thick head with one hand and slid behind it with the other grabbing hold of the hairy neck with his hand that clutched the sword. The creature looked around in confusion. After about two minutes of careful concealment he traded his sword to his free hand, raised it up and brought it down hard on the neck of the creature, careful not to hit his own arm.

The creature flung violently upward in agony but Majora held on firmly and started to do his best to saw away at the neck of the miserable black nightmare.

No use.

A new idea made itself apparent. He let go briefly of the creature's hairy bloody neck and drove the sword straight through the large plate-like head. The blade went straight through until the hilt hit the thick hide of the head.

The creature fell to the ground, the other had been stalking the two 'watching' intently. Majora stood to see the blade sticking out the front of its large flat head. He then yanked the sword from its temporary sheath; it was drenched in a black almost solid substance, like blood, but not.

When the other creature had had enough, it threw its head back and uttered a shrill high-pitched scream.

The other creature _stood back up._

Majora started to sweat immensely. He didn't know whether to stay and fight or bolt to go find Luna, soon he realized he didn't have to do either. The third creature came running from the direction that Luna had sprinted to earlier. Something was clutched in one of its oversized hands.

_It was Luna._

Majora felt his legs almost give way. But after two seconds of shock he wanted to kill them, all of them. Before he had a chance to do anything they all sprinted, galloping on all fours past him and back toward the village. The creature holding Luna passed him.

"_I'm sorry Majora."_

"No!" He yelled, and he chased after them briefly but they were too fast. He stopped and gasped for breath, the morning sun beat down upon his back between the openings in the tree branches.

The drumming from his village ceased.

He stood up best he could, dropping the sword onto the soft dewy grass. He felt many tears stream down his face. He didn't know what to do. He fell face first onto the ground and wept. He knew what they were doing, they were preparing the ritual. He would never see her in human form again.

He grew angry.

He picked up the sword and slashed it at what must have been one hundred invisible enemies. He went and shoved it into trees, most of the time shoving the blade halfway into the thick trunks. He then threw the short sword and fell to the ground, his eyes burning with rage and tears.

"If I couldn't save her then… How could I possibly save her now!" He asked himself aloud.

He laid there for hours, he then picked up the short sword and returned it to his calf sheath, he then went and found his satchel which had not been tampered with, and returned it to his shoulder. He pulled out his sun mask, and put it on. It still glowed with Luna's love, he then started walking. He didn't know where he would go.

But he would rather be anywhere but there.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deku Children**

**Volume 4**

**The Heart-Shaped Mask**

Majora wandered through the Lost Woods wearing his Sun Mask. He was still recovering from the tragedy that had just taken place. The warmness of Luna's love within the mask kept him going. No wonder it was called the Lost Woods, he had been roaming for almost 5 hours. The sun was a little past being straight up in the sky.

Hunger gnawed at him. He hadn't had anything to eat and the fatigue was starting to play tricks with his vision. He kept thinking he saw tiny faceless people running and ducking through the woods around him, that is, until he tripped over one.

"Ow!" The tiny person yelped.

Majora turned and looked at the tiny little individual. He had a black face with a beak-like mouth and two little beady eyes that were full of wonder. He was covered in organic clothing and wore a straw hat and gloves.

"Sorry." Majora barely said as he continued walking.

"Hey! Hey you! Where ya goin mister?" The little man followed Majora. The little man acted very much like an adolescent.

"Out of here, away from here… Anywhere." Majora answered sourly.

"Anywhere! Well, does that mean away from here?" The little man persisted.

"Yeah, not here. At least not in these godforsaken woods." Majora answered with the same sour tone.

"OK! I know the way out! Follow me!" The little man's eyes gleamed and he darted past Majora.

It took Majora a second or two to figure out what was happening but when he did, he chased after the tiny sprinting man.

"Stay close!" The tiny man yelled. "My friends call me 'Rock' because nobody ever sees me! I could hide forever in plain sight if I wanted! What's your name!" Even though the little man talked so much he could still run and jump over obstacles with no hesitation and not run out of breath.

"Uh, Majora!" Majora yelled, barely able to speak from his heartache and physical strain on his legs.

"Oh…" Rock seemed disappointed. "Well, you have a face like the sun! I think I'll call you Sun-Man!" Rock yelled, regaining his joy.

Majora didn't answer, he focused on keeping up with Rock. They ran for a good six minutes before sunlight finally broke through and strained on Majora's eyes.

"We're here!" Rock said with a huge gleaming smile.

Majora took off his mask and looked at the clearing. There were huge trees, some 4 or 5 that climbed up into the sky, the trunks had small door ways in them and Majora could see small people coming in and out of them, he supposed the trees must be hollowed out and used for houses. They seemed to be on some sort of small 10 or 15 foot high cliff. Rock turned around to look up at Majora. He let out a small yelp when he saw his real face.

"Oh! It's a mask!" Rock said.

"What?" Majora responded and looked down at the Sun Mask. "Oh… Yeah." Majora put it back inside his satchel.

"Well come on, let's go Sun-Man!" Rock said tugging at Majora's pant leg.

"What?" Majora asked.

"You gotta come see our tree!" Rock exclaimed with eyes shining brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deku Tree**

Volume 5

The Heart-Shaped Mask

Rock leapt off of the small cliff and landed with ease onto the grass below. Majora followed, rolling along the ground as he landed.

"You fall funny hee hee." Rock snickered. "Come on! It's this way!"

Majora followed Rock through the large clearing and over a small pond. Until they made it to an arch that lead into a stone walled path with no ceiling. They couldn't see what was at the end because it curved off so quickly.

"Come on let's go!" Rock said excitedly, and he scampered down the path. "Come _on!_"

Majora seemed to be caught up in all of what was happening, he didn't have time to think. He slowly realized the more he thought, the more his heart hurt. So he just decided to go with it.

He followed Rock around the corner and then around another small turn and found himself standing next to rock inside of a huge clearing. Almost as big as the one they had just come from. In the middle there was one, tiny, tree with a few other small men, who looked the same as Rock.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rock said and the two jogged over to the small tree.

As they approached it, Majora slowly was able to see the tree better. It actually had two eyes and a mouth but no nose, just like Rock.

And above that… It talked.

"Hello Rock!" The tree said. The few small men who were there parted.

"Hello Deku!" Rock replied as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Who is your friend who seems to have a boko baba plant biting his butt?" The Deku tree asked sarcastically.

The small pun struck one of Majora's nerves. His hands slowly clenched. "The name is Majora." He answered hastily, the tree noticed the traces of anger in Majora's voice.

"No need to be snappy, I'm sorry for your loss but, that is no cause to be sad." The tree said somewhat snootily.

"What?" Majora asked, his heart seemed to enlarge at the hint of Luna.

"Your lost one. There is no need to be sad. So you should cheer up!" The tree gave a wide smile.

"How do you-"

"I see many things in the woods. I am 37 years 11 months and 16 days old, I have seen many things." He let out a small laugh.

"It's true!" He looks over us Deku Children while we're in the woods!" Rock smiled triumphantly.

The tree somehow turned to 'face' Rock the best he could and he smiled. "I do. I watch over everything in these woods." He turned back to Majora. "Your other. She is still breathing, and if she is doing that. Then there is no need to be sad." His smile became gentle.

Majora dropped to his knees so that he could see eye to eye with the tree; he grabbed two of the tree's small branches on both sides of the tree. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked.

For the first time the tree's smile faded. "My vision does not stretch past the trees of the woods." The tree answered sorrowfully.

Majora strained to hold himself together but could not, he then burst into tears.

"Will I see her again!" Majora begged tears streaming down his face.

"I can only see things that is, are, and were. _Not_ going to be. Whether you see her again. Is completely up to your judgment. The decision that you made after she was taken, can be changed, but only if _you choose it to be changed._"

Majora got up solemnly, and brushed away the remaining tears. "I understand."

The tree smiled. "It is no reason to weep, just remember. Your hearts beat in time. She still breathes."

Majora stood up, and placed his hand on his heart. A small smile appeared on his face.

Rock decided now would be the best time to intervene.

"Thank you Deku tree for your wisdom." Rock started to tug at Majora who still stood holding his torso.

The Deku tree showed a smile. "The pleasure is all mine Rock. Majora?"

Majora looked at the trees 'eyes'.

"You have the strength. Do not doubt yourself. There is much good in you. But there is also much potential for darkness. _Much_ potential. _Control it._"

Majora looked at the Deku Tree, with a rekindled fire in his eyes. "Thank you Deku tree." He then turned and walked away with Rock out of the clearing.

"I have a small feeling you will not be with us much longer! I bid you farewell on your journey Majora!" The Deku tree called out. Majora turned and waved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Small People, Small Talk**

Volume 6

The Heart-Shaped Mask

"So your people are called the _Deku Children?_" Majora asked.

Majora and Rock had been chatting pleasantly ever since they had had their conversation with The Deku Tree. They sat inside Rock's house in his one large room. Rock's house was actually one of the large hollowed out trees in the first big clearing.

"Why yes!" Rock exclaimed excitedly between mouthfuls of deku nuts.

"So what came first? The children or the tree?" Majora continued, slightly snickering at his own joke.

Rock paused from his snack. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. Majora felt that the situation had grown slightly serious.

"I, uh… What I mean is-"

"Of course _he_ came first! He's always been here!" Rock said as he shoved another deku nut in his beak-mouth. He's a _deku _tree, which produces _deku_ nuts, and watches over us _'children'_. Of course that's why we're called _Deku Children!"_

"Which brings me to my next question." Majora started.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Rock joked, he was growing comfortable with Majora, and it was starting to show.

"How old are you? Everybody looks the same, are you all the same age?" Majora inquired.

"No," Rock laughed. "We're children of the forest, and we never grow older, which is why we're so little!" Rock smiled.

"Oh I see!" Majora laughed. "I was also wondering… When will I be able to leave here? I mean, do I have to ask the tree?" He laughed again.

"Yes." Rock said very matter-of-factly.

Majora played with the two deku nuts sitting in front of them, his hunger was lost after the conversation with the Deku Tree. It had given him hope. He thought about Rock's answer and had another fit of laughter.

"Oh you're being serious." He said. "What do I have to do?"

The light returned to Rock's eyes. "He gave you wisdom! You have to give him a gift!"

"Like what?" Majora asked.

"It's gotta be something close to you!" Rock practically leapt onto the table, smiling widely.

Majora's fingers slowly moved toward the kokiri sword, which had been strapped to his leg.

"Well… I don't have much." He said.

"Oh…" Rock sank back in his chair. "Well… I'm sure whatever it is, he will appreciate it." Rock smiled kind-heartedly.

Majora continued to finger the hilt of the Kokiri Sword.

"What's the closest town from here?" Majora asked changing subject.

"Hyrule town!" Rock said jumping up.

"Hyrule town, huh?" Majora asked. "A group of our people go there every few months to get supplies. That is if they don't go to the settlement in Termina."

"Well, if you wanted to go to some place not too far from here, Kakariko village would be your best bet. It's not quite as far as Hyrule." Rock explained. "It's still a distance, but not quite as far."

"When can I leave?" Majora asked.

"The best time would be tomorrow morning." Rock answered. "You can sleep here tonight!"

There was a small pause as Majora looked at Rock softly.

"Thank you for your kindness Rock, the help in the woods, introducing me to the Deku Tree, shelter for the night. Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem." Rock said with what looked like a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gift of Protection**

**Volume 7**

**The Heart-Shaped Mask**

Majora awoke the next morning to a pair of big orange-reddish eyes staring back at him.

"WHOA!" Majora said and sat up quickly, his chest heaving.

"Did I scare you?" Rock asked with a giggle.

"Ugggghhhhh…" Was all Majora said as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you make up your mind? Do you have your gift!" Rock asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, it's on the dinner table." Majora pointed to the center of the large circular room.

"Ooh! What is it? What is it?" Rock asked as he scampered over to the table.

It was a long slender object wrapped in large leafs and wrapped with three strings of tree bark.

There was a short pause as Rock looked at the wrapped gift. "So what is it?"

Majora laughed. "It's a surprise." He stood up, leaned back, and popped his back.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough! Let's go!" Rock rushed to the door opening.

"Now?" Majora asked tiredly.

"Well if not now, when?" Rock almost whined.

"Fine." Majora said, twisting his upper torso then cracking his knuckles. "I suppose if you're _that _excited." He smiled and grabbed his satchel off the floor next to the bed, and strode casually toward the door.

"Oh, I am!" Rock beamed. He then noticed the gift sitting on the table, and rushed toward it. "I got it!"

Majora snatched it up right before Rock could grab it. "_I, _got it." Majora said smoothly, he then smiled playfully.

"I- I was just gonna hand it to you anyway." Rock smiled sheepishly.

"Sure you were, lead the way." Majora replied.

Rock led Majora back through the clearing into the Deku tree's space. The Deku tree started up conversation, almost as soon as the two walked in, the tree yelled across the clearing.

"Why hello there Majora!" The Deku tree yelled.

The crisp air flowed into Majora as he took a breath before replying.

"Hello there Deku tree!" Majora yelled back across the way as they still walked forward. After a few seconds they reached the tree.

"We've brought you a gift!" Rock blurted out before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, have you?" The Deku tree replied, "I love gifts, whatever is it for?" He asked.

"For your gracious wisdom, and offering me this place of safety when I looked for refuge." Majora answered.

He then unwrapped the gift to reveal the Kokiri Sword. He then bent down on his knee and laid it on the ground before the tree.

"I offer you the gift of the Kokiri Sword, I hope that it will give you protection in the many years to come. I pray that you will grant me leave from your hospitable village." Majora asked humbly.

"Of course, you can." The tree 'smiled'. "You can leave anytime you wish, thank you for your wonderful gift to our people. Rock! Gather the villagers! I have an announcement, you will no longer be known as the _Deku Children_! You will now be known as _the Kokiri_! Thanks to our guests generous acknowledgement of our rules! Majora, if you would like, you may leave as soon as you wish." The tree said.

"Thank you great Deku Tree. I will take my leave soon after our meeting is adjourned." Majora said bowing.

"No need for your submission Majora, I wish you good luck in your travels, heed my words. I hope you find favor in the eyes of our goddesses." The tree said.

"Thank you." Majora said.

"Are you leaving now?" Rock asked suddenly saddened.

"Yes, but if I find my way back through here, I will surely stop by and pay another visit." Majora put his hand on Rock's shoulder and smiled warmly. "I promise."

Majora then turned and walked away from the two. Making his way to leave the village.

"Rock, place our gift somewhere safe, when times of trouble are upon us within our village. We will use it to defend ourselves, it is all we will need, and then gather the villagers!" The tree beamed.

"Yes sir!" Rock then picked up the sword carefully and left quickly.

When the Deku tree was alone he thought aloud. "While he is still within my sight, I will watch him." He then shuddered. "I hope he will stay on the right path through his travels…"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Way to Kakariko**

**Volume 8**

"Ah, sunshine." Majora said as he emerged from the forest. He had said goodbye to the Deku Tree and Rock that morning and it only was a hop across a small chasm to get outside.

Majora stared at the path ahead of him, took a deep breath and started walking, there was a wall of trees along each side of him for a few steps and then he stepped out into the field.

Majora was taken aback by the vast expanse of field before him. The field was dotted with trees and small ponds, he saw the path continued onward north. Majora kicked a small rock and then started along the path.

He walked along the path for a good long while, along the way he gathered his thoughts, he thought about Rock, the Deku Tree, above all things he thought of Luna.

He wondered where Luna was right now, what she was doing, how the village was treating her. He felt anger welling up inside him and his fists tightened. _I could have done something. I could have saved her, I should go right back. I could go and take her, annihilating anything or anybody in my way._

"_Much darkness…" _The Deku tree's words interrupted his thoughts and echoed around in his head. His fists untightened and he let out a breath.

After a few miles along the path; Majora took in his surroundings. There was a large Mountain with a smoke ring around it up to the northeast, he could see the small smokestacks of a town further north along the path, while he was taking everything in he noticed the path forked, and each path went toward the two main landmarks he noticed. _Rock said Kakariko Village is closer. But which way is it?_

He searched through his satchel, he then pulled out his Sun Mask, it gleamed in the sunlight.

"Where do I go Luna?" He asked aloud. He then decided to leave it to chance.

Majora then spun around in a circle with his eyes closed and then opened them after a few small circles. When he opened them, he was looking right at the large mountain with the smoke ring. He then put on the Sun Mask and walked toward the large mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Check-In**

**Volume 9**

After a few hours, Majora then came to a rock wall with a staircase winding up into the great wall. He noticed a sign next to it that read:

KAKARIKO VILLAGE

Underneath it, there was an eye with a tear design underneath it. The symbol was unknown to Majora, but he decided to proceed anyway, he was unprepared to face danger without a weapon but he knew how to handle himself in hand to hand if anyone or anything decided to pick a fight.

After he had ascended the staircase he came to a wooded fence with a large opening in the middle. Above it there held a sign reading:

KAKARIKO

Majora took a step toward the opening when a man turned to face Majora, he was obviously Hylian, possessing defined features and pointed ears. There was one distinctive feature about this Hylian. He possessed red eyes. He wore purple pants and had calves wrapped in some kind of cloth or tape. He also had a two-foot long katana, which was tied to the back of his waist horizontally.

"Name, race, and business." The Hylian asked very military-like. "And please remove the mask."

"Oh," Majora said as he removed the Sun Mask and replaced it in the satchel. "my apologies."

"Please answer the question." The Hylian asked again.

Majora took a minute to ponder them and then answered. "My name is Majora, I am of the Lost Tribe, I am seeking shelter for the night as I travel."

The Hylian took a moment to look Majora over, he had on traveling moccasins, brown pants, and a satchel. He had toned musculature, light purple skin, distinct yellow eyes, and a mop of red hair on his head that came down to his eyes. The Hylian spoke again.

"I said race, not tribe."

"I misheard, my apologies again." Majora said, he could tell that the Hylian was getting annoyed.

"I am a Twili."

"Twili?" The Hylian repeated. "Aren't those people black and gray? Not… Purple?"

Majora sighed and continued. "I am not a true Twili, I am of the royal line. We are a mix between Hylian and Twili. We are the only ones who can become Elders in our community, and chosen for our… Nevermind."

The Hylian thought it over. "Fair enough, you want shelter, is that it? Something about a journey, travels?"

"Yes, I would like shelter for the night." Majora reassured.

"Very well, first thing's first, allow me to first search your bag." The Hylian held out an open hand.

Majora gave him the bag hesitantly. The Hylian grabbed it gently and proceeded to look through it. Holding the bag with one hand and examining the objects he found with the other.

The first object he pulled out was the Sun Mask, he held it in his hand and looked it over.

"It's very warm." He said cautiously.

"Yes." Majora answered with the same amount of caution. "It retains heat very well." By the look on the Hylians face, Majora could tell that he was not buying it. He put it back into the bag. He then pulled out the next object.

The Hylian flinched with a short burst of pain.

"Careful with the other one." Majora noted.

"Little too late buddy." The Hylian said as he found a grip and pulled out the object.

It was another mask, the Hylian looked this one over too. It was a heart-shaped mask, it had 4 spikes down each side, and two protruding out the top, one on each of the humps of the 'heart'. Each one flashed a different color in the sunlight. The mask had two large yellow eyes which dominated the mask easily, each had one little green pupil, which seemed to look at everything the Hylian had ever done.

"Where did you find this?" The Hylian asked.

"Deep within the Lost Woods." Majora answered.

"Hm." The Hylian said, and he placed the mask back within the satchel. He then tossed the satchel back to Majora, who caught it with ease. "Looks like you check out buddy, now then, please follow me." The Hylian walked down the small hill a small settlement of half-built houses and tents.

Majora noticed as he followed the Hylian, on the back of the strangers right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the same eye insignia as was on the Kakariko sign in front of the staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Story of the Sheikah**

Volume 10

Majora followed the Hylian down into the settlement. Majora followed silently behind him. The Hylian reached one of the large tents and flipped it open and walked inside, Majora still followed, he clutched his satchel nervously as he walked inside.

"Ah, Tenudo. Who is our visitor?" There was an old lady sitting in the middle in front of a small fire. The Hylian grabbed an apple off of an end table and took a large bite out of it.

"His name's Majora." Tenudo smirked as he sat down on the ground in front of the fire, chomping down on his apple.

"Majora," She repeated the name with wonder. "Well where have you traveled from? What brings you to our small village of Kakariko?" She had a large smile on her face, and outstretched arms. Majora took a moment to look her over. The woman had white hair, a purple cloak with the same eye insignia embroidered on the front. And large gold bracelets that hung off of her wrists. Her face was very wrinkled, especially around her eyes. Which made it look like she was squinting. But her smile was the first thing one would notice about her. She obviously had a high position.

"I am traveling, and seeking shelter for the night. If you would allow me to stay with you, I would be in your debt."

"Well of course you can!" The old woman stood up, walked over, and embraced Majora.

Majora stood motionless during the embrace, slightly shocked at the old woman's acceptance of a newcomer. Tenudo let a short burst of laughter escape from his serious demeanor, tiny specks of apple shot out from his mouth.

"Come, come! Sit, eat, talk! Tell us of your travels!" The woman replaced herself upon the pillow she had originally sat, and bade him sit across from her.

"Well, I make my travels from the Lost Woods. I have had a short stay with the Deku Children, and I was told this was the closest town, from there." Majora explained.

The old woman tossed him an apple pleasantly, it caught Majora off-guard but he still caught it.

"My name, is Methul." The old woman said with a smile. "This is the village of Kakariko, the hometown of the Sheikah." Her face was beaming.

"The Sheikah?" Majora asked, and took a bite of the apple, once he took a bite he realized how hungry he actually was, and soon took another one. Tenudo sat quietly during their conversation.

"Yes! The Sheikah, don't tell me you don't know who the Sheikah are!" Methul said with astonishment. Majora shook his head. "Well! We'll just have to explain it to you!" She gave a smile to Tenudo who in return let out a small sigh and took another bite of his apple.

"The Sheikah…" Tenudo began. "Are Hyrule's hidden warriors, we live in shadow, and protect the walled city of Hyrule, in shadow. Are you following me?" Majora nodded. "We have been here almost as long as the city's wall's and moat were erected, and built. We take on the symbol of the eye, because we watch over our beloved city, so basically, when the city needs us, we're there."

Majora listened curiously. "So what does the tear represent on your eye?"

Tenudo's demeanor darkened. "We live in shadow. And we are allowed only one guard that is legally allowed to watch over the royal family, specifically the heirs to the throne, the king usually surrounds himself and his queen with petty guards. The first king of Hyrule was a good man, he gathered the many peoples of Hyrule: the reclusive Zora, the mountainous Gorons, the Hylians, and brought them under his reign of peace and prosperity. One sad, tragic day, our beloved first king of Hyrule died peacefully in his slumber. The day after mourning his younger brother took the throne. Everyone believed that Hyrule would continue to enjoy their age of peace, but it was cut short. For a short time after the king's death, the Sheikah were able to walk freely among the grounds of Hyrule, and in the king's house. But one day, he accused the Sheikah of attempting to steal from the crown in the night, the following day, he declared them as enemies of the kingdom, and all were banned from the walled city of Hyrule, and hunted. It was then that our people added the tear to our insignia. For the despair and seperation that we faced during our dark time. It is always there to remind us that we must be careful because some do not see us as 'good', and we are hunted still. The third king was not actually apart of the original bloodline, he led a revolt against the second king and ruled until the original king's son was able to step up and take the throne. During the son's reign he kept around the third king as an advisor. They came up with a treaty that appeased both the Sheikah and the people living in the Walled City of Hyrule. It allowed one Sheikah to gain access and watch over the royal family inside the city walls. That's why we live here. We stay close, and we have eyes all over the city, in case it cries for us."

Majora sat, bewildered at the story. "Wow, wait, so why can there only be one? Can't there be more? I mean, how could anybody tell who you are?"

Tenudo had finished his apple, and threw the core out the flap of the tent, while he was finishing chewing he pointed to his eye and swallowed. "Red. It is the color of our eyes, no other race has this color of eye."

Majora studied it. Indeed, it was a wild kind of red, full of excitement. He looked at Methul, who did her best to open her eye so that he could see. It was also red, but more of a deep, gentle color.

"How do your eyes become red? Aren't you Hylian?" Majora pondered.

"Yes." Methul answered, giving Tenudo a break. "It is apart of our conformity to the Sheikah. You are aware of the rocks bearing the eye of truth scattered around Hyrule, yes?" Methul asked.

"No, I am not familiar with these rocks." Majora answered, most curious by this unusual race.

"Well… These rocks bear our insignia. We are able to see through these rocks, that is how we watch over this beautiful land." She smiled as she finished.

"That's why our eyes are red. Too bad you can't stick around to see them become red, there are no upcoming Shiekah." Tenudo said.

Methul smiled sweetly at Majora, the way a grandmother would smile at her grandchild. "Our guest has listened enough, please, tell us of your background and culture. We are eager to learn, as a matter of fact, Tenudo, go retrieve your underling, he would be happy to learn something new."

Tenudo smiled. "Of course he would." Tenudo left the tent, letting in a short burst of sunlight to fill the tent for a brief moment. Majora shut his eyes quickly to avoid the quick burst, he looked back at Methul and smiled, taking another bite of his apple.

"So Majora… Tell me what is in your bag? No weapons I presume since Tenudo allowed you to bring it in." She still had her grandmother smile.

"Oh, nothing too much, just a couple of masks." Majora answered, clutching his satchel protectively.

"Do you mind if I look upon them?" She asked politely.

Majora shrugged, and took out his Sun-Mask carefully and held it face-out to her, the flames reflected in the mask's face.

"Extraordinary." She said as she examined it. "It looks, and feels, as if one were holding the very sun in their hands, it's warm too!"

Methul was very impressed with the mask as she handed it back to Majora. In return Majora handed her his other, the old woman was careful not to touch the spikes that came out the sides and top of it.

"Oh my…" Methul began. "This mask… The craftsmanship, the art, it's beautiful, where ever did you find such a thing?" She inquired, she was lost within the heart-shaped mask's trance-like stare.

"I found it within the Lost Woods of where I live." Majora answered, slightly nervous as she turned the mask over in her hands. His fears were calmed the second she gave the mask back to him. After a couple minutes Tenudo and a small child with normal colored eyes walked back into the tent.

"This is Majora." Tenudo said waving a hand in Majora's direction.

"Hello, sir." The small child said coolly.

"Hello, little one, and what is your name?" Majora asked smiling pleasantly.

"Ah, actually." Tenudo interrupted. "Our underlings don't have names. An underling will receive his or her name after their ceremony into true sheikhood." He explained.

"Oh, I understand." Majora said, he looked from Tenudo back to the small child, he noticed the child held several of the same features of Tenudo. Very defined features, the pointed ears of the Hylians, even his clothing was the same, purple pants with his calves wrapped in some sort of cloth or tape.

"Please sit underling." Methul said caringly.

Tenudo's underling did as asked, he sat cross-legged and looked curiously at Majora. Tenudo also sat, next to his underling and gazed into the fire, his red eyes reflected the red and orange flames fiercely.

"Please, Majora." Methul started. "Explain to us your origins." She smiled sweetly, he cheeks pressed up against her eyes making it look as if she was squinting.

"Well… If I may, may we walk and talk?" Majora asked.

Tenudo and his underling looked at Methul.

"Of course." Methul said, she stood up, her long cloak and robe scraping the rugs on the dirt floor gently, and she walked toward the entrance of the tent, Majora and the other two followed suite.

The group walked outside. Majora took a minute to look at the sun mask again. Methul caught him.

"Now please Majora, explain to us your culture. If you don't mind my prying, I would love to know where you found such a wonderfully crafted mask. It catches the sun so perfectly." Methul noted.

"Permission to speak sir?" Tenudo's underling asked of his master.

"Of course, you may speak however you wish during this conversation." Tenudo answered.

"Majora sir, the wonderful craftsman who created that mask is able to capture the essence of the sun so well. If he was any good at his skill, wouldn't he have made a mask to reflect the moon?"


	11. Chapter 11

**In Pleasant Company**

**Volume 11**

Majora had walked for hours with Methul, Tenudo, and his underling. He explained all he could, he explained about his tribe, the ritual they performed, how he was chosen and ran away with Luna. About the engagement masks, how Luna had been taken while he escaped. And how he had spent time with the newly named _Kokiri_. He then wrapped up with the story of how he had made the decision with the fork in the road and how he came to Kakariko.

"What an amazing tale. And your tribe, so full of culture! How is it they came to be charged with the task from Din?" Methul pondered.

Although Tenudo would never admit it, he was deeply intrigued by Majora's travels and tribe's cultures. He also desired the answer to Methul's question. He waited patiently for the answer.

"I am actually not sure." Majora answered after some thought. "That's a question for our elders. As far as I know, it could all be an elaborate hoax but we've never had a year where we haven't completed the ritual, so I assume it's real. But… You never know."

"Interesting." Was all Tenudo said.

"Yes, and what did you think of it Underling?" Methul asked of the child.

"Your culture and people are very secretive. Why?" The Underling pondered.

"We live in a location not known to many. I'm not even sure if I could find my way back myself. It's a very reclusive location." Majora answered.

"But to be charged with such a heavy task…" The Underling pondered still.

"Perhaps the task is not meant to be known to the world." Methul said. "Perhaps it is to be weighted upon the Twili to be performed in secret, and so they are able to carry the burden alone, so the rest of the world can live in prosperity."

"I understand." The Underling answered.

Majora smiled. "I think that is an excellent way to explain it."

By now the sun was setting on the little village, and the sky was filled with oranges and purples. There was a small fire that burned in the center of all the tents and houses.

"Suppertime!" Tenudo said as he gave his underling a small push. The child ran down to the fire.

"Please, eat with us Majora, the meal tonight is quite tasty. We are having hog meat." She said with her grandmotherly smile.

"Oh, I would love to." Majora said and returned the smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Methul said and the trio walked down toward the fire to join the group that was growing around the flames.

The flames lit up every crevice of the area. Illuminating everything in light as the sun moved beyond the horizon.

"How is your food?" Methul asked, as she sat next to Majora on the bench.

"Fantastic." Majora said as he took another bite of the meat in his hand.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. We are very self-sufficient, for only having a clan of 40. We have craftsman, farmers, teachers. They all help in the village. Which reminds me, you'll be staying with Tenudo tonight, in his tent." Methul explained.

"Alright, which one is his?" Majora asked as he eyed the tents. Methul pointed to one of the larger with a Sheikah insignia on the entrance flaps.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. You will be safe here." Methul said, as she smiled. She then stood and went to mingle with the others. After a few minutes had passed Tenudo walked up over to Majora and sat next to him. He had changed different clothing. His katana was gone and he now had on pants that flared at the bottom, they concealed his feet except for when he took a step. He was still shirtless. He sat next to Majora.

"Good meat?" He asked.

"Very good, I want to thank you again for your hospitality." Majora said after another bite.

"Your culture… The Twili… They're so…" Tenudo tried to start himself.

"Different? Secretive?" Majora attempted to help.

"Yes, to live for so many years as recluses. Do you make contact with civilization at all?" Tenudo asked.

"Well, not really. We used to have people that would travel and retreive food and supplies. But, now we cook our own food and are really self-sustaining. Kind of like how you all are here." Majora said, as he looked excitedly at the people and scenery around him.

"Well… You don't have to leave so soon. You could stay as long as needed." Tenudo said.

"Well, as I've said before, I appreciate your hospitality but I must be on my way." Majora paused and smiled at Tenudo.

"Well if you need anything, let me know." Tenudo slapped Majora's knee, stood up and walked toward the fire.

After the dinner, the group had gone to their tents. Majora lay on the ground, while Tenudo sat at a small desk sharpening his katana, and reading a book.

"May I ask a question?" Majora asked.

"Ask away, my purple friend." Tenudo answered not looking up from his blade.

"Earlier you explained you watched over Hyrule. Through the rocks, with the insignias on them? I'd like to know more." Tenudo asked.

"Well…" Tenudo continued sharpening his sword but paused from his reading. "You've noticed how our eyes are red. Except that of our underlings?"

"Yes, yes I have." Majora said.

"Well, when we become real Sheikah, we have a ritual. There is a bush with red flowers that grows on parts of Death Mountain above us. The Child must go retrieve five flowers and bring them back. We, as mentors crush them into powder. The powder is then mixed with water. To become a liquid, it is then poured into the child's eyes making them red. The rocks also have the same liquid poured over them. We can see through them with our eyes, and that is how. Do you understand now?" Tenudo had stopped sharpening his katana and was looking at Majora.

"Yes, I do. But what if there was some form of emergency, where someone who hadn't had the ritual yet needed to search using the rocks?" Majora was leaning on his elbow making eye contact with Tenudo.

"There is one item, two actually. That our people hold dear. The Mask of Truth, and the Lens of Truth. The Mask of Truth also has been laid with the flowery powder, allowing you to see through the stones. No one has ever had to use it in case of an emergency. The Lens of Truth has been hidden for decades. It was hidden from the Hylian soldiers during the first few years of our society. I haven't even seen it. The only one who has is Metul."

"Wow. Why hasn't anyone else seen it?" Majora asked.

"Well, no body knows, several conspiracies surround it, some even go so far to say that there was a society before the Sheikah. But that is of course ridiculous." Tenudo said with a small scoff at the end of his answer. He turned back to his desk, slid his sword into his sheath and laid it on the desk.

"What was the first society?" Majora asked cautiously.

Tenudo let out a hearty laugh before he answered. "This so-called secret society was supposedly an assassins guild who called themselves, 'The Garo'. But the whole idea is completely ridiculous. Now go to sleep!" Majora blew out a candle, pulled out a wool sheet, laid on the ground, rolled over and was soon asleep.

Majora's mind thought about what a lens of truth would look like, the supposed Garo, and the elusive Sheikah. His mind eventually drifted off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenudo

Vol. 11

The Heart-Shaped Mask

Majora was awakened by the bright strokes of light that streamed into the tent from the warm sun. He turned slightly, attempting to cover his face, but light still managed to reach his closed eyes. After a moment, he pulled himself up, shook his head and then ran his outstretched fingers through his matted red hair. He stood and noticing Tenudo had left, let the blanket that had been thrown over him during the night fall off. He then walked toward the entrance flaps of the tent and toward the light that had awoken him.

An abundance of morning heat greeted him as he left the shaded protection of the tent. Everybody seemed to be up and moving about, it reminded him of a hive of bees. _Methul was right, the Sheikah are very self-sustaining. _He walked through the busy people, looking for a familiar face until he accidently bumped into Tenudo's underling. The underling turned around to face Majora.

"Hello Majora! Beautiful morning! You were still asleep at sunrise, so Tenudo had me put a blanket over you."

"Thank you, underling that was a very kind gesture. Would you happen to know where Tenudo or Methul are?" Majora asked with a groggy smile.

"Tenudo is on the other side of the hill," Tenudo's underling said, pointing to a hill on the eastward side of the village, not far from where the two stood.

"I don't know where Methul is though."

"Thank you anyway, I'll just go find Tenudo, much thanks!"

"You're welcome!" The underling said quickly and started walking up a small path that looked to lead up toward the looming Death Mountain. Majora started in the direction where Tenudo was supposed to be found.

As Majora began to walk the short distance he started up a small hill, at the top of this small hill; that lay in the shadow of the larger. There was a fence around a small hole with several shovels and spades around it. There was one sign that stood in front of the mess.

'WELL-BUILDING IN PROGRESS, PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP'

Majora took heed to the sign and continued on, almost instantly after he passed the well he came to a much steeper hillside, almost vertical, there was a ladder next to what looked like a very steep staircase carved into the side of the hill, Majora decided to take the ladder. He also noticed that there was a giant hole almost directly behind the well with multiple boards and clay posts inside, almost making the place look like it was under construction. He continued on to the ladder and proceeded to climb up.

Once he had reached the top, he saw the head of Tenudo just over the top of the hill. Majora decided to take a few minutes to watch Tenudo, he discovered that the Sheikah who had taken him in was actually practicing sword-play. He had on a purple shawl-like piece of cloth, and he was twirling two swords about him, one which was his purple-hilted katana, and one which was of the same length but seemed to be of a different make. The blades twirled around Tenudo, threatening to scratch the Sheikah's skin, but never once doing so. Over and over the blades twirled and spun and jabbed and slashed. Majora was caught in the blade's colors as they reflected upon the morning sun. After a while of watching, Majora decided to return back to the hub of the village to look for Methul when he heard a dull thump, he turned to find Tenudo gone.

Majora silently crossed over the hump of the hill to find himself, looking over a small man-made valley, with vertical walls on every side. He then watched as Tenudo ran further away from the hill Majora hid on. To the opposite side, where there was a small crevice in the wall. Tenudo leapt almost 15 feet off the ground and crawled into the crevice.

Majora assumed he had seen enough and returned to the village to find Methul.

He had wandered for some time before finding her, she had sat to rest by the central firepit where they had had dinner the night before.

"Methul?" Majora called out.

"Majora! Good morning! How did you sleep?" Methul stood, stretched her arms and embraced Majora tightly.

"I slept fine! Thank you for asking. I do however have a question though." Majora said cautiously.

"Ask away my fine guest!" Methul replied heartily.

"Where does Tenudo spend his mornings?" Majora asked.

"I believe he spends them up on that hill over there," Methul said, pointing the direction that Majora had just came from.

"the hill overlooks the graveyard, it was here before the village began construction, and holds several tombs of both Sheikah and… Others." Methul said after a moment of thought. "Including the first, third, and fourth King of the Walled City of Hyrule."

Majora pondered on Methul's words for a moment. "Well, I would love to sightsee, but unfortunately, I must be on my way." Majora said.

"So soon?" Was Tenudo's response as he walked up to the pair.

"Yes, I feel it's my time to move on. I have some thing's I feel I must do, elsewhere." Majora said almost distantly.

Methul returned to her grandmotherly role. "Oh, well, let us give you some food, and hopefully that will sustain you on your journey to where ever it is your travels take you next." She smiled, taking Majora's arm and led him toward one of the few houses that was complete.

As the two left, Majora feared turning. For he could feel Tenudo watching his every move as Methul guided him up to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

The Robed Warriors

Volume 13

Majora had been walking almost an hour after leaving Kakariko village that morning. They had sent him off, giving him food and articles of clothing. He said goodbye to Methul, Tenudo, and Tenudo's pupil, Tenudo's pupil seemed to be the most saddened to see him go that morning; tears had started to form in the small child's eyes after he shortly embraced Majora. Majora hugged back tightly and had left the village, donning once again, the sun mask shortly after his departure. He had done his best to follow the path that snaked through the rolling hills of Hyrule field. On occasion, the path would suddenly disappear into grass, and he would find his way to a new one. Whatever the case, he just kept walking.

It was almost afternoon and Majora's hungry started to gnaw at him. He found a small patch of very green grass and sat down. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small fruit. It had a small puncture wound in it's skin from the heart-shaped mask inside the satchel, but none of the fruits juices had escaped through the puncture. He took off the Sun Mask, relishing in it's warmth for a miniscule period of time and began eating contently for a short while, taking in his surroundings. He noticed to the east was a long mountain range, with a large mountain that held a ring of debris suspended around it's top; to the northwest, in the very far distance, seemed to be ruins of a building that was never finished. He finished his fruit, and throwing the bag over his shoulder, stood up. Only to find himself, knocked hard back down to the soft grass. Majora became unconscious.

"He's waking up." Majora heard the voice exclaim. Majora found himself on his stomach with his hands behind his back, his vision was foggy and he attempted to move his hands, only to find that they were bound together. He then heard the sound of shoving.

"Move, move you fools I must see him." He heard move shoving and the shuffling of footsteps. Majora found his composure and attempted to get to his feet, only making it to his knees before he felt the sharp point of a sword gingerly touching the back of his neck. A voice spoke directly behind Majora.

"You are a lost, wandering traveler who wears a mask to allow his self to see." The blade slowly rolled, the sharpness of it threatening to cut his neck. The voice spoke once again, softer. "You seek a hope that cannot be found here. Not in the forest, not in the mountains, or at the bottom of a lake. You must travel through, and over; to reach your destination, to the plains where the moon shines brightest." The mention of a moon brought thoughts of his lover's own mask, and how brightly it must shine with his love. "Take the passage over the mountains and through the swamp, to reach your hope. Do not stop until you reach the plains." Majora felt the sword move quickly and he closed his eyes. He then felt nothing pressing against him. The ropes tying his hands had been slit apart. And now lay on the ground. He sat up and turned around, his bag lay behind him and next to it, a hand ax with a butt hilt that formed the shape of an arrow that pointed toward the mountain range.


End file.
